AlexIzzie storyline part 2
by trmix
Summary: Izzie learns about Alex's parents and confronts Alex about it.


Hey guys! Thanks so much for all you subscribers and fans!! I can't believe how many people have enjoyed my Alex/Izzie scenes! It's great! Anyways, I'm really new to fanfiction and so I'm not exactly sure how to create chapters so the rest of the Alex/Izzie storyline will just be in parts. I hope that doesn't confuse anyone. Well, the rest of this storyline I envision having "Look After You" by The Fray playing somewhere in the background. Thanks so much Meghan Nichole and MonaGirl for the tips on Alex's parents! I kind of figured his dad had some alcoholic problems just by the way that Alex treated some patients with problems like that. So thanks! Anyways, ya'll are probably bored of my yammering, so here's part 2 of my Alex/Izzie storyline.

Izzie/Alex storyline part 2

(Izzie walks over to a nurses desk)

Izzie: Hi, I need Dr. Karev's personal information: contacts, addresses…

Nurse: Under who's authorization?

Izzie: Under every patient in this hospital who wants to live! Alex can't die! He's an excellent surgeon who still has many lives to save! And I know he can be an ass sometimes, but he still deserves to live! So, just hand over the damn papers!

Nurse: Fine, geez.

(Nurse hands Izzie Alex's folder)

Izzie: Thank you.

(Izzie is in an empty hallway with her cell phone and a list of Alex's family phone #'s. Izzie dials the first: his mom)

RINGRINGRING

Mom: Hello?

Izzie: Mrs. Karev?

Mom: Oh god, never call me that. Call me Judy.

Izzie: Oh, well Judy? Ummm, I'm Izzie Stephens. I work with your son Alex.

Mom: Alex?

Izzie: Yes, and ummm…well he's just been in a motorcycle accident. He's going into surgery soon and I'm confident that he'll be okay.

Mom: Just, send him my condolences.

Izzie: Wait…you aren't coming?

Mom: Sweetheart, I'm in Vegas! Sin City! What happens here, stays here! And boy am I happening.

Izzie: I just thought that-

Mom: Listen, Alex will understand. He always does. Now, is that all?

Izzie: Ummm…no actually I was wondering if you had his dad's # because it's not listed and-

Mom: The bastard died about a year ago of an overdose.

Izzie: Oh…well then…that's all.

Mom: Alright then, goodbye.

Izzie: (whisper) Bye.

(Izzie sees Meredith in the hall outside of the OR and rushes over.)

Izzie: How's he doing?

Meredith: He's fine, everything's fine. They just finished the operation and nothing went wrong. Did you get a hold of his parents?

Izzie: Yeah, but umm…they can't come.

Meredith: That's a shame, maybe tomorrow.

Izzie: Maybe.

Meredith: Are you okay? Do you need anything? Coffee…water…

Izzie: Water would be nice.

Meredith: Okay.

Izzie: Thanks.

(Meredith leaves just as Berke walks out of the OR)

Izzie: How'd he do?

Berke: Well, we won't know until he wakes up, but everything seems okay.

Izzie: Okay? Just okay?

Berke: Stephens, what's wrong with you?

Izzie: Nothing…it's just that…his parents aren't coming. In fact, his mom didn't even seem to care at all. He deserves the decency of someone to care and so-

Berke: You care.

Izzie: Well, not like that. It's just-

(Berke puts his hand on Izzie's shoulder)

Berke: Stephens, it's okay. I understand.

(Berke walks away)

Izzie: But-

(Meredith walks back with a water bottle)

Izzie: Hey.

(Meredith hands Izzie the water bottle)

Izzie: Thanks.

Meredith: You ready to see Alex?

(Bailey runs by)

Bailey: Stephens I need you!

Izzie: But-

Bailey: Now!

Meredith: Sorry.

(Izzie rolls her eyes and catches up to Bailey)

(Later…Izzie finally walks into Alex's room after going through 5 patients with Bailey. The room is empty. Alex is in the hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around the top half of his head and scabs on his face)

Izzie: Hey, how are you?

Alex: Okay, I guess.

(Izzie sits down in the chair next to his bed)

Izzie: Was someone here when you woke up?

Alex: Yeah. O'Malley of all people and that wasn't awkward at all.

Izzie: Sorry. I wanted to be here, but Bailey's been bustin' my ass.

Alex: They don't call her a Nazi for nothing.

(silence)

Izzie: Why didn't you tell anyone?

Alex: What? That I have a motorcycle. Well, _**had**_ a motorcycle to be exact.

Izzie: No… about your dad.

Alex: You talked to my mom didn't you.

Izzie: I-

Alex: How is she? Probably off somewhere in Chicago? LA? Miami?

Izzie: Vegas.

Alex: Vegas, wow.

Izzie: Alex, how can you just sit here and act like everything is okay?

Alex: Because that's how it's always been! Listen Izzie…I don't have a mother like Ellis Grey.

Izzie: You don't have to.

Alex: What I'm trying to say is, I'm not proud of the parents that I have. And why the hell do you even care?

Izzie: Are you seriously going to sit here and complain over the fact that someone is actually looking out for you?!

Alex: Out of pity!

Izzie: No, because I love you!

Alex: You what?

(Izzie sits up, grabs her purse, and walks out)

So, how was it? I'm still debating if I should continue with another episode storyline that goes along with this one or to completely come up with new stuff. What do you think? Did you like this enough to want more? Keep sending in those reviews, comments, and feedback. I felt so dumb because I didn't know what an "alert" was! I thought it was something bad, so I was flippin' out. But now I realize what they are. So thanks for putting me on alert. I really appreciate everyone who reads my scenes/storylines/scripts, whatever you call them. Be sure to check out my Smallville scripts too! Thanks a lot everyone! Izzie and Alex forever!

-trmix


End file.
